


Why Not Try?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst dom!, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Pearl sub!, Pure Smut, Vaginal Sex, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has noticed Pearl for a long time; she decides to take a chance and try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Try?

Pearl was flirting with her, no doubt about it. Amethyst had seen her watching. That look she gave her...mixed between softness and longing...it sent shivers up Amethyst's spine.  
And she longed for Pearl; it drove her crazy, every waking moment. Actually, even her dreams had Pearl involved...and they were dreams Amethyst would never tell anyone about.

~~~~~

Pearl watched Amethyst, but looked away quickly when the short gem noticed. She did not believe that she would ever be lucky enough to have Amethyst...in any sense. But still, Pearl had trouble keeping the purple gem out of her head. A lot.  
And she would gladly take her if the feelings were mutual. She daydreamed frequently about doing something that she had never done before.  
She admired her in battle, her easygoing manner, even her looks. But she never expected what happened next.

~~~~~

Amethyst groaned. She just couldn't go on like this. "This" being not fucking Pearl senseless.  
She had to, for her sanity, for Pearl, but mostly for her tentacle.  
Conveniently, Garnet had a mission to go on that day. By herself. And Amethyst couldn't just let that perfect opportunity slip away; she even moved some of her piles of "junk" out of the way, and scavenged a few pillows from them...they would help with what she had in mind.

~~~~~

Pearl was looking for Amethyst. She had to say something while Garnet was away. She had thought to look in Amethyst's room; she called in quietly, "Amethyst?"  
"Hmm?" came the reply.  
"I need to talk to you..."  
"Get in here, then."  
"Er...alright." Pearl said tentatively.  
She tiptoed in, heart beating nervously.  
"Over here!" came Amethyst's voice from behind a junk pile.  
She rounded the corner it to see Amethyst, who was spread out on several pillows (and looking extremely sexy, too).  
Wait, that isn't her normal outfit...  
She was indeed wearing something very different from her usual tank top and leggings. Instead, she wore a lacy black "bra" as humans called it, and a "thong", also black!  
Pearl stood there with her mouth gaping slightly.  
"Come over here so I can kiss those pretty little lips." Said Amethyst, winking.  
"Amethyst?" Pearl said softly.  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But looking at the beautiful lavender gem, she noticed something that caught her interest.  
On her thong, there was a triangle on the crotch. And under it was a large bulge.  
"I said, come here." Amethyst repeated loudly.  
Pearl walked over obediently. She felt an instinctive urge in her, a moving deep in her gut.  
"Good," smiled Amethyst. "I thought we could have some...fun, while Garnet's on her mission."  
"F-fun?" Pearl thought she wouldn't mind some fun, if it involved that bulge.  
"Yeah, fun. Strip for me."  
"What??"  
"You heard me, little P. do as I say and you might get a pleasure."  
Pearl looked at her for a moment. It was all she had ever wanted...  
Pearl slowly untied her sash.  
"Whoo hoo! I knew you would."  
Pearl gave a tiny smile and took off her slippers and socks. Then she shimmied out of her top, revealing a very small pair of breasts, with teal perky nipples.  
"Nice tits, P," Amethyst grinned wickedly, sending Pearl blushing teal.  
Pearl inched down her leggings, revealing a small patch of pinkish pubic hair and wondering for the 100th time how this was happening.  
Amethyst pulled a large breast out of her bra, teasing the hard nipple and whining softly. The sight made Pearl grow wet, feeling the fluids squelch between her legs.  
Amethyst pulled herself into a sitting position and removed the bra, revealing a second perfect breast. She proceeded to slip down the thong, and what Pearl saw made her gasp slightly and Amethyst chuckle.  
A huge violet tentacle curled its way around Ame's leg, and Pearl could also see the hairless slit below the enormous member, which was growing erect. There was a large tuft of white pubic hair to top it all off.  
"Come and sit on me, Pearl," Amethyst seduced. Pearl walked over and lowered herself onto Amethyst's lap, shivering at the bare-skinned contact.  
"Do you want me?" Asked Pearl with growing excitement.  
"I always have. Always." Comforted Amethyst.  
"Then please...just please fuck me hard!"  
"I'll fuck you till you can't walk."  
Pearl moaned in confirmation.  
Amethyst's huge dick was straight as a stick against Pearl's leg, and seemed to be throbbing in anticipation.  
Amethyst began to touch Pearl, landing on her slit while her thumb brushed lightly against Pearl's clitoris; this dragged out a ragged moan from Pearl.  
Pearl's vagina was so slick already that Amethyst deemed it ready.  
She took hold of her tentacle, gasping at the contact, and moved it towards Pearl's dripping entrance, which still looked rather tight to Amethyst.  
"Oh...yes! Please!" Moaned Pearl.  
Amethyst smiled and placed the tip of her cock against Pearl's vagina.  
All of a sudden, she plunged in, sending Pearl screaming. The waves of pleasure rolled off of Ame, feeling what she had dreamed of for years.  
It was a tight fit, which made it even more pleasurable for both.  
Amethyst pulled out about halfway, then drove back in powerfully.  
Pearl moaned and threw her head back, bucking her hips for more.  
She sat on Amethyst, feeling the tip of the cock against her cervix and loving it.  
"Ameee!!!" Screamed Pearl. "Please, I want your cum to fill me up!"  
Amethyst felt Pearl's vagina tightening, preparing to cum.  
The begging sent her to the edge of orgasm, teetering.  
She grabbed Pearl's tits desperately, rolling the hard pebbles between her fingers.  
This was too much for Pearl, who screamed and spilled her hot cum all over and around Ame's dick; that sent Amethyst over the edge, screaming,  
"Peeearl!!" And feeling herself ejaculate thick, slimy purple cum out if her tentacle.  
She pulled out slowly, oozing the last of the slime out and seeing Pearl's vagina leak their cum mixed together on the pillows.  
"That was amazing, Amethyst."  
"We are doing this twice, every day."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfic so I hope it's good :) leave Kudos or comments please!


End file.
